Safe Key of Agorth
by InSaNe Amy Rose
Summary: A new journey for a Norn female by the name of Evening Snow. She'll come across new paths that were nothing like the ways before she thought of giving up adventuring. The dragon Agorth has pushed the Norns out of their lands after years of peace after they defeated the dragon. What will Evening snow meet in her journey? Only way to find out is to read! (Sorry if summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1: The starting of it all

**The Safe Key of Agorth**

_**Author note: This idea is about Guildwars 2- all races and so on is guildwars 2. Only the characters are really mine.**_

* * *

**Ch. 1 - The starting of it all**

**|Evening snow's point of view|**

* * *

The chilly winds blew pass by silvery hair as I stare at the pearl colored mountains from the bar I sat. This was my home, or to be more correct- our home. My name is Evening Snow, a ranger of the races that shape shift; we believe in the animals to be our gods- our guides in life- as we drink our beer, drink and sing war songs of great battles. However, we were so use to the cold mountains that was home. That was, till we were pushed out by a Dragon known as Agorth; our people fought bravely and many have lost their lives in this big battle. But, in the end... We all fail and had to retreat.

But, this mid-summer air of fresh green grass fields was out village- as the capital was only walks away from this little village. In fact, this village was right outside the entrances of our great, cold mountain Capital. We are brave and proud warriors. I'm not the only Ranger out of the village, but one of the best, my skills with a great sword was amazing and the shots from my long bow would take down enemies that would dare come to force us out of our new home. I also have a furry friend by my side, a snow leopard bulk for such tackles...

However, enough about me and my furry friend. I was sipping some ale out of my mug when I notice a familiar, talk male that ones build could simple swing a huge weapon with simple ease. The male wore wolf hides with amour under it before he made it to my table.

"Hello Evening Snow!" Yes, The male was a friend of my on many journeys, Ice Fire. We didn't really have names like 'Annelise' or just simple names. We had clan like names, for we follow either Wolf, leopard, raven or Bear. Ice Fire followed the wolf while I follow the Leopard, however, this didn't stop us from making friendly talk and sip ales from our mugs like pals- as all clans of either animal were all friends under the same paws or wing. "Hello Ice Fir, what brings you to speak to me, my wolf pal." Ice fir held a mug in one hand and toke a sit at the table. "Ah, well Evening Snow- it seems we got a job down the ways, stopping those follows of Agorth. They are causing a mess down pass those mountains of the snow."

This was just great, right when I had just settle down and about to think of resting traveling forever. "What are those Agorth-minions doing now?" Ice Fir chuckled at how I called these followers of Agorth. They were also shape-shifters like us, only they didn't change form. They have abandoned the ways of the animals and followed the ice dragon that pushed us out of our snowy homes in the mountains and closer to the other races lands, mainly the Charr's land was closer to us than I thought. I sighed as Ice fir spoke. "Their messing with the little pieces of homes down there and two of our out post that were made by the Lion guard." Shaking my head I stood up after finishing my last sip of my mug. "Well, we better deal with the problem!" And with that, me and Ice fir got packing and left toward the second gate, close to the capital's gate but gone down the path pass the mountains and into the snow. I was going to teach these weaklings of Agorth to not mess with us and our .


	2. The followers of Agorth Strikes Back?

**Chapter 2: The Followers of Agorth strikes back!?**

**|Evening Snow's point of view|**

We came up to see a scene unfolding before us. The first little village was on Fire! I snapped my fingers and my leopard strikes out toward the path of the fire, stopping before sniffing the ground and running off to our right. I movement my head toward my friend and Ice Fire nodded without question. I have drawn my bow at this time with an arrow ready in case we would be in a battle. My Great sword sat on my back, waiting it seem, for the time when I slain with it like I used to do in the old days.

Ice Fir movement me forward as if the coast was clear, following after to notice the bridge. If my memory serves me correctly there was a Agorth-minion camp set at the very top of where the path was leading. I nodded to Ice fir and we branched out to different spots; I was far, he was near- which was go on his case since he was a warrior with a heavy hit. We both quietly and sneaky walked up to where the camp should be- but, it wasn't there. Ice Fir hold a hand to me, as if telling me to wait while he walked up more into the spot. Empty, like a ghost town, it was strange. The camp use to be cover with tons of Agorth-minions in the past of my journeys coming up here for about three times since they kept refilling it somehow. let my leopard friend sniff the area in a sneaky fashion while Ice Fir just walked around and scan... It felt like- well - it was a trap of some sources...

Just as Ice fire open the doors of the only building- I saw bolts shot through him, the heads of the bolts was showing from his back. This-This was nothing like before! How!? I leaped up, pulling the string of my bow back with the arrow. I yelled out a command and my leopard friend leaped passed the now falling body of my comrade as my leopard jump on one of the crossbow shoots. I shot my arrow and got the other one in the throat. I put my bow away and draw out my Great sword, running into the hut in rage as I swing and fought the enemy by my leopard's side...

It was dusk when all the followers of Agorth in the hut were slain, I knee down to Ice Fir's body, only to find out he was dead right then and there. I mutter some passing words for the wolf to guide him before standing up and glancing at my bloody leopard and then glance ahead to the smoke... It was only me now, to stop the raising army- or that's what it seems...


End file.
